TinyPlot Nexus
This page is dedicated to tracking all current and future TinePlots and events on Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds, with dates and detailed information on each. = Current Plots = Sullustan Revolution The Sullustan Revolution of 19 ABY has concluded. An article has been created, though information for the Fifth Battle of Sullust must still be created. CORUSCANT The big Coruscant TP. Set Up * For weeks, NRDF has been drilling, running through procedures, and planning for a major op. Only the Branch Directors know the target to be Coruscant. Plans changed when a war breaks out on Sullust, but the Branch Directors adjust plans and make a move to be able to strike Coruscant with the 1st Fleet while the 2nd Fleet elements liberate Sullust. * Luke Skywalker gets a lead on the last of the Lost Sith Stones, thanks to Kyle Senesca. He sends Jessalyn and Paul to hunt it. (off-camera) * Jess and Paul find the last stone. (off-camera) DAY ONE: Ambush at Felucia Six Days after the NRDF defeats the Empire’s Naval forces at Sullust. Jessalyn and Paul seek out the closest Jedi for assistance. Alika Kiben and Leia Organa Solo are at Felucia, where they are serving as healers to help a local outbreak of a deadly disease. The four Jedi meet on Felucia, and make plans to return the stone to the Jedi Temple, when the Emperor ambushes them. Thinking that he has killed Jessalyn Valios, the Emperor wrestles the stone from Paul Nighman, using its power to subdue the other three. He takes Alika, Leia, and Paul back to Coruscant as prisoners. DAY TWO: Recovery of Jessalyn Luke Skywalker receives an emergency call from Felucia. He goes there with Uklaih Zandura, and when they close in on the homing beacon, they find Jessalyn, nearly dead and washed up on a riverbank. She tells them what happened, and Ukalih postcog's on the river, seeing that the Emperor found the last stone. They make haste for the Jedi Temple at once, to prepare the Jedi for what is to come. DAY THREE: Spire of Purpose Luke calls the Jedi together to make plans to strike Coruscant. Most of the Jedi Knights will assist with the NRDF Assault. Liza Molokai will take Jessalyn Valios to the Empire as "prisoner", so that she can get inside and clear the way for Luke's strike team to sneak in and confront the Emperor. OFF CAMERA: Preparation The Jedi prepare. Liza is given some quick training by Jessalyn. Others are deployed to join various NRDF teams assembling with 1st Fleet. DAY FIVE: Transfiguration The Emperor awakens his captives from a forced Hibernation Trance, and toys with them while practicing the virtually limitless power granted to him by bringing the five Lost Sith Stones together again. He uses the stones’ power to transfigure his wraith-like body into that of a youthful, beautiful human male. (SCENE IN PROGRESS – happens simultaneously as the ground victory at Sullust) DAY SEVEN: Infiltration The plan begins. Liza and Roe return to Coruscant, claiming they escaped from the NR with Jessalyn Valios as prisoner. Colonel Desson (ISB NPC) has them delivered to Korynn, who does not believe Liza and has all three arrested. The Force guides them to play along, until they are just outside a security substation. The women take down their captors, acquire maps and security codes. Jessalyn and Roe don stolen Imperial Tech uniforms, while Draygo handles the challenges of the Coruscant Undercity as he moves to a rendezvous point with maps given to him by Luke Skywalker. Jessalyn breaks off to go meet the Emperor, while Liza and Roe make for the rendezvous with Draygo. They're able to trick the Imperials and make into the Undercity untraced. Korynn kills Colonel Desson (NPC) for his failure to safeguard them. The 1st Fleet begins its attack while Liza and Roe are making their escape. DAY EIGHT: Barrien Returns Barrien Thrask returns from the Unknown Regions, and his tale foreshadows what is to happen when the Jedi confront the Emperor. Having found an old Nexus of the Force in the Unknown Regions, a long dead Sith had taken control of Barrien's mind and almost made him kill his crew. It was the alert of a crewmember that helped Barrien to overcome the Sith's power. DAY TEN: Confrontation = Upcoming Plots = Category:Help